Falling Rain
by keistje
Summary: Into their growing relationship, a little rain must fall (SanzoxGoku shounen-ai) - After 'A Simple Kiss'


Title: Falling Rain  
  
Summary: Into their growing relationship, a little rain must fall (SanzoxGoku shounen-ai)  
  
Warning: PG-13 for strong language and shounen-ai  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, own the Saiyuki boys tonight. No? Pity.  
  
A/N: This takes place sometime after 'A Simple Kiss', so if you haven't read that, both Sanzo and Goku are going to be very out of character. I highly recommend reading it before this.  
  
----------------  
  
It was movement that drew his eyes, but when he looked over, Goku was unable to turn away. The graceful curve of the man's throat, thrown into stark relief as his head dropped back, called to him. The outstretched arms, braced against the shower wall, strong and muscular, recalled nights of passion, fingertips ghosting across his skin in the darkness. The blond hair was slicked back by the force of the water, turning it into a golden waterfall. His lips were slightly parted, breathing in the steam that filled the room, and as Goku watched, his tongue darted out and slowly licked away clinging beads of moisture. The young man swallowed hard. Water streamed down Sanzo's body, his skin shimmering as the beams from the small overhead light struck him. Steam obscured all but the outline of the lower half of his body, but even that was enough to tantalize the younger man. Sanzo looked like a half-finished statue of a god.   
  
Goku leaned heavily on the doorframe behind him, gripping it for support. His knees felt weak, and he was surprised he was still standing. Sanzo was always beautiful, no matter what he was wearing or what he was doing, but like this... he was just breathtaking. He could not tear his eyes away from him. Goku heard the water shut off, saw Sanzo move to sweep back the curtain, and knew he should remove himself from the small bathroom, but was unable to move. The monk stood there for a moment, water trickling down his firm muscles and lily-white frame. Goku swallowed again, audibly this time, and Sanzo caught the sound. Jerking his head up, he fixed Goku with a glare. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
The young man opened his mouth, but no sound emerged, not able to find his voice.  
  
"Ch'." Sanzo reached out a hand. "If you have to bother me, at least hand me a towel."  
  
Goku turned, finally able to make his muscles move, and discovered a towel lying on the sink next to him. He picked it up and turned back to Sanzo, only to find that the monk had gotten out of the shower and was standing behind him. Goku almost dropped the towel in his surprise, his body temperature spiking to find himself so close to the naked man. Sanzo looked at him in disgust and grabbed the towel from his hand, wrapping it around his waist. The man strode into the bedroom and snatched his cigarettes off the table, fitting one between his lips and lighting it.  
  
As he exhaled a short stream of smoke, he turned back to Goku, who had followed him into the bedroom, but had gone no further than the wall he was leaning against. "Why exactly are you in here? Didn't I tell you not to bother me?"  
  
Goku was stung by the harsh words, but tried not to show it. "I know, but... "  
  
"But what? Why are you still here?"  
  
"But... It's been a long time since we've had the chance to be alone."  
  
"Huh." Sanzo turned away and walked to the window. "So?"  
  
"So I thought we might..." Goku trailed off as Sanzo narrowed his eyes at him. This was not going at all like he had hoped.  
  
"You thought wrong. Get out." Sanzo's voice lashed at the young man.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Get out!" Sanzo had gone quiet with rage.  
  
Goku's resolve crumbled under the man's anger. He bowed his head and pushed off the wall, slowly inching towards the door. He did not want to leave, but hated trying to stand up under Sanzo's fury. There was no sound from the monk as he grasped the door handle, making the sound of the rain outside even clearer. It beat a staccato pattern against the windowpane, drumming into Goku's brain.  
  
He paused for a moment, letting the sound fill him, and a sudden realization struck him. It had been raining all evening, starting not long after they had arrived at the inn. He had thought that Sanzo was quiet during dinner, but had dismissed it as his being tired from the last few days of hard traveling. Now he understood why the monk was acting this way. The knowledge strengthened him, and he closed the door and leaned against it.  
  
Sanzo glanced back, and seemed surprised to see him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? I told you to leave!"  
  
"No." If there had been another reason, he might have allowed this, allowed Sanzo to push him away, knowing things would be better later, but not because it was raining. He had spent too many days being dismissed because of it, and if he kept doing nothing, it would never end. Things were different now between them, and Sanzo had to learn that.  
  
The monk pinned him with a ferocious look, but Goku was not deterred. He folded his arms across his chest and stared defiantly back at him. "No," he repeated. "I'm not leaving. You can't push me out like that just because you don't like the weather. This is my room too."  
  
"Like hell it is. You're sleeping next door with those two."  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm sleeping here, and there's nothing you can do about it." Goku did his best to be forceful with his words, though he was trembling inside. "There is no reason you should get a whole room to yourself while the rest of us have to share."  
  
The older man seemed shocked by his impertinence. "I'm paying, so I say what goes," he growled.  
  
"That's bullshit and you know it," Goku laughed. "You aren't paying a dime out of that card. And you aren't earning it any more than we are, so we get just as much say in how it's spent." He could not believe himself. He never would have thought he could say something like that to Sanzo.  
  
Sanzo seemed to agree. He flushed brightly, fists clenched tightly, and turned back to the window. Goku said nothing to break the silence, just waited for the inevitable. When the monk finally turned back around, he had gained control again, but his eyes glittered with barely repressed wrath. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Me?" Goku was as casual as he could be. "Nothing. Just standing here."  
  
"That's not what I meant, and you know it," Sanzo bit out.  
  
"Then say what you mean." Goku allowed a little coldness to seep into his voice. He knew he was making Sanzo madder, but at least the man was not fixated on the rain.  
  
Sanzo was having trouble forming a coherent sentence. "You... How dare...Damn it! What the hell is your problem?"  
  
"I don't think I'm the one with the problem, Sanzo-sama." He drew out the title, putting as much sarcasm into it as he could. He had a good teacher for it; Gojyo never missed an opportunity to tease the monk.  
  
Sanzo strode forward and backhanded Goku across the face. "How dare you speak to me in such a tone?"  
  
The young man was astonished at his action. Sanzo had never hit him like that before. "Sanzo..." he whispered. Tears of anger and frustration pricked at his eyes, and he clenched his fists. Goku breathed deeply, trying to control his emotions. "Why? Why did you do that?"  
  
Sanzo stared at him coldly. "I told you to get out. If you think because we're sleeping together that I'm gonna let you get away with speaking to me like that, think again."  
  
Goku turned his face away, unable to stop the single tear that ran down his cheek. He reached up and brushed it away with a shaking hand.  
  
Sanzo sneered. "Quit acting like a child."  
  
It was all he could take. He was tired of being treated like a nuisance whenever Sanzo was unhappy. Goku drove his fist into the man's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Sanzo dropped to his knees, gasping. Goku pressed himself into the wall. What had he just done? He had reacted without thinking, letting his anger control him. His breath hitched in his throat, and he blinked his eyes against the tears that threatened to spill.  
  
The monk glowered up at him, and struggled to his feet. "If you don't leave right now, I will kill you."  
  
The way things were going, Goku knew it was not an idle threat, but he was not done. He would not give up that easily. "I already said I'm not leaving, so you're just going to have to deal with it." Even if Sanzo did not try to kill him now, Goku knew he would pay for this later.  
  
Sanzo grabbed the Smith and Wesson from the table and cocked it slowly, taking deliberate aim at Goku's heart. "I'm giving you one last chance. Leave now." The monk was flushed and sweating, his hand trembling slightly, causing the barrel of the gun to twitch.  
  
Goku was not sure if Sanzo would actually shoot him or not, but at this point it did not matter. Slowly, deliberately, he pulled his t-shirt up and over his head, then stepped into the gun, letting it press into his skin. He almost winced at the cold metal, but schooled himself. "If you think you can, do it now. You won't have to deal with me bothering you ever again." Sanzo stared at him, eyes wide in shock at his actions. Goku continued, "But if you can't, then you have to face the fact that I'm not leaving. I love you, I'm not going to leave you to face this pain alone, even if you tell me to."  
  
Goku stared into Sanzo's eyes, watching the emotions flicker through them. The man was never good at hiding his feelings when it was raining, and now he was thankful for it. They stood that way for a moment, as the metal barrel warmed against Goku's skin. Finally, the gun lowered, and Sanzo stepped away from him to slump onto the bed. "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?"  
  
Goku knelt down in front of him and laid his head in Sanzo's lap. "It's okay, Sanzo. You mean too much to me for it to be any other way." The man's hand settled on his hair, stroking it softly. They stayed that way for a moment, then Goku broke the silence. "I'm sorry. For hitting you."  
  
Sanzo snorted softly. "No. I shouldn't have pushed you. I shouldn't have hit you either."  
  
It was the closest thing he would get to an apology, so Goku took the words to heart. "I'm still sorry though."  
  
"It's alright," Sanzo murmured. "You have quite the right hook."  
  
Goku laughed faintly. "You're no weakling yourself." He burrowed his face deeper into Sanzo's lap and wrapped both arms around the monk's waist, squeezing tightly. Sanzo laid a hand on his arm as he continued playing with the younger man's hair. Goku lay there, listening to the sound of their breathing, and realized that the sound of the rain had lessened. He raised his head and looked out the window. "Looks like the rain has almost stopped."  
  
Sanzo followed his gaze. "You're right. I... forgot it was raining."  
  
Goku smiled gently at him. "Good."  
  
Sanzo met his eyes and squeezed his arm lightly. "That's what you were trying to do, wasn't it? Make me forget about the rain?"  
  
Goku nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can't stand to see you in such pain. It makes my heart hurt. And it makes me mad that you always push me away. Why won't you let me be with you when you're hurting? You're always there for me."  
  
The violet eyes searched his for a moment before answering. "I'm... not used to allowing someone to help me. No one ever cared enough to want to, and I didn't want their help."  
  
Goku sat up and grabbed Sanzo's hands, gripping them earnestly. "Things are different now, Sanzo. I want to be there for you, just like you are for me. After I became Seiten Taisei, you wouldn't leave me alone with my grief. How could I do any less for you? But I can't do it if you push me away all the time."  
  
"I know..." Sanzo trailed off and looked away. It surprised Goku that he had said as much as he had. Their relationship really was growing if Sanzo was willing to open up to him like this. The monk's voice drew him from his thoughts, and he realized Sanzo was looking at him again. "Goku, I know this is hard for you. You just have to be patient with me. This is... all new to me, and I don't always know how to react. I've done things my own way for so long, it's hard to open my heart to someone else."  
  
Goku's heart skipped a beat. He gazed up in adoration at the man he loved. "I'll wait as long as I have to. I love you, Sanzo, and I want to be with you."  
  
Sanzo reached out and caressed Goku's face, then leaned down to kiss him. Right before their lips met, Sanzo whispered, "I love you." Goku barely had time to process the words before he was swept up in the emotion of their deep kiss. His heart was full to bursting, and joy coursed through his body. There would be difficult times before them, he knew that. Sanzo was not the type to give in easily. But they were making progress. How much easier those three simple words had seemed to spring from his lover's lips.  
  
As they parted, Sanzo gave his hand a squeeze. "Come on, it's time for bed."  
  
"Not going to kick me out now?" Goku could not help but ask.  
  
Sanzo didn't smile, just looked deep into his eyes. "You were saying something about it being a long time since we were alone..."  
  
Goku grinned widely. "Oh yeah, I did say something like that." He pounced on the monk, pinning him to the bed.  
  
Sanzo refused to be held down, grabbing his wrists and flipping them over, leaving Goku breathless and flushed beneath him. "You're going to pay for being so insolent," he purred, violet eyes narrowed. "I'm going to make you regret it."  
  
The younger man's eyes widened. He was in for it tonight. And he was going to enjoy every minute of it, he could already tell.  
  
Outside, the rain began to fall again, but the two inside didn't hear it, their attention focused only on each other.  
  
--Owari—  
  
------------  
  
A/N:  
  
A brief thank you to all the wonderful people who read this over and gave me edits and suggestions: stitcher2ficcer, bleedformeee, iamzuul, shelley, iapetus, and kitsune-oni. You guys are the best! Thanks for fangirling with me!  
  
Till next time!  
  
keistje 


End file.
